Fourteen again
by Chazz girl
Summary: After a fight, Logan is to face the punishment Charles set for him. There was an accident, and now he's been deaged and sent to school. While Charles and beast search for a cure, will the x men like younger Logan more then normal Logan?
1. Chapter 1

**(I really should start working on all the other crap XD BUT I got addicted to the XMEN)**

It was a normal day at the institute, Kitty was on her laptop typing to her parents about what it was like there, Kurt was trying to put the moves on Kitty, Rogue was not caring about anyone, Storm was watering her flowers, and Beast was working in the lab. The rest of the mutants were either outside or inside their bedrooms studying or just goofing off entirely. However most of the mutants were children so it was understandable if they acted that way. Logan sometimes wondered if they even had a care in the world, even those who are still getting use to being a mutant. Kitty for example, though freaked out about being a mutant at first, was a valley girl still much to his displeasure. Kurt, a blue furry mutant who can teleport which was defiantly not a normal thing any teenager could do, still acted like he was just a regular kid. Logan assumed it was because that they just had those personalities and didn't mind the change.

"Guess being a teenager is easy," He mumbled as he looked for his cigars. "Bet it's easier then being an adult."

Picking up one of the cigars, Logan lit it up then walked down the hallway. He told Charles that he'd go their after training which had ended just a couple minutes ago. However something was gnawing at the back of his head that was telling him he was forgetting something. Something that Charles told him not to do in the Cerebro room. Maybe it would come to him after he went into the room. Though it feels like if he didn't get it soon he'll regret it and face the biggest humiliation of all.

When he entered the room, Charles looked up and then let out a sigh as he soon as he saw Logan smoking once again. He recalled telling the younger man that if he ever smoked in the Cerebro room again he would be punished. Also he planned on falling through with that punishment. Driving his wheelchair towards the younger man, Charles put his hand to his forehead and concentrated. Logan noticed what was going on then quickly put out his cigar hoping that would stop Charles. _I remembered what it was now,_ Logan thought as he mumbled. _If I smoke in here I'd get the mind of a six year old girl. Stupid threat!_

"Ah....you avoided it once again," Charles said then put his hand down. "Remember Logan if I catch you one more time with a cigar in your mouth in here you will think you're a little girl...However I'd think you'd look cute in a little dress with braided hair."

After getting over the mental image Charles had given him from that, Logan growled as he stood besides Charles as he did a daily search to see any new mutants. When it was over, he had left the room mumbling. He hated the fact that Charles could control him and make him do whatever he pleased. The little girl threat was the only real effective threat. He didn't want to go around the institute thinking he was six, giggling up a storm and singing to Hannah Montana. That would be humiliating! Sure he'd kill whoever recorded it or whoever laughed when he got back to normal, but he was sure he'd get sent back to childhood right after that. It be even more horrible if Scott was assigned to watch over him. The humiliation would be increased since Summers would possibly get him to wear what normal six year old girls wore. Dresses. Seeing as how Summers hated him, it was a pretty safe bet that he'd do that to him.

As if Scott had heard the whole conversation before, he walked into the hallway with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Logan I see you got out of becoming a little girl again," Scott said chuckling.

"Oh quiet Scott," Logan said glaring at him. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

***

"HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"

Charles wasn't happy hearing that as he came out of the Cerebro room. Heading towards the sound, he frowned when he saw Logan and Scott fighting. The two were throwing punches at each other as well as clawing and zapping one another. Holding his hands out fast, he made both men levitate up in the air. Both were shocked then glared at each other one more time.

"Scott go to your room!" Charles said then looked at Logan. "We need to talk Logan."

Placing the two down, he watched Scott walk away then looked at the bystander who had tried to get them to stop. It was Jean Gray, she didn't look happy as she gave him a nod then walked off. Smiling slightly he soon frowned and quickly looked at Logan who was trying to sneak off. Holding his hand up, he carried Logan towards the Cerebro room. As the younger man struggled, Charles found it harder and harder to control him. Once he got there, the older man brought a chair into the room and placed Logan into the chair and restrained him.

"Charles how about we talk this out?" Logan asked feigning a smile. "No need to go and change my brain..."

"I told you Logan what I would do," Charles said then put his hands on Logan's temples.

Logan started struggling greatly as he tried to stop Charles. It was getting tougher to concentrate and before he knew it, the psychic was calling for Jean's help on this. Jean arrived only a few minutes late and tried to help Charles. Finally after his struggles, Logan then found himself kicking Charles away and swung Jean off too. Charles crashed against the machine and a shock hit both the psychics. They let out a gasp of pain and then glared at Logan.

"Uh...My bad," He said meekly.

"LOGAN!" Both of them said angrily.

Both of the psychics held their hands onto his head and concentrated hard on him. A bright light filled the room causing the two psychics to fall once again. When they were able to see again, their eyes fell upon the chair Logan was sitting on. Instead of a man, there sat a young boy with clothes that were a couple sizes too big. His hair was the same color as Logan's but looked more feminine then his. He had shiny brown eyes and had this gentle innocent look in his face.

"LOGAN?!" They screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The young boy screamed then his eyes dilated. "Is...that....my voice? IS THAT MY VOICE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(continuing :3) **

Logan grumbled as he sat in Charles room with Jean and Kitty. The young boy, unable to wear any of his clothes, had to go to Kitty about the problem (more like force since Jean had to push him there). When she saw him, the teenage girl was more then happy to give him some of her clothes that no longer fit her. Though all of the clothes consisted of pink or purple which Logan hated completely.

"I can't believe you don't have anything other then pink," He mumbled as he stared at the pink shirt he was wearing. "Something other then this!"

"But you look so cute!" Kitty giggled. "I wish I could take a picture of you!"

"DO THAT AND DIE!"

Kitty giggled more then kissed him on the cheek. Growling at her, Logan was about to throw a punch at her when the door opened. There stood Charles and Beast along with Storm. _Great MORE people to see me like this_, Logan thought glaring at the ground with a blush of embarrassment on his face. Beast walked towards him then examined him. He was baffled when the examination had stopped and he looked at Charles.

"I don't know how this could have happened," He said then looked back at Logan. "Even with your psychic powers the worst you could have done is make him think he's a seven year old boy not become one."

"I'm fourteen," Logan mumbled.

"What was that?"

Logan gave Beast a glare which wasn't effective since he was blushing madly from embarrassment.

"I'm fourteen...," He said the looked away red.

There was a dead silence before Jean, Kitty, Beast, and Storm burst into laughter. Logan sneered at them before he looked away angry. He knew that he was fourteen because had had...hair down there and because of the fact he was only 5"3 when he was a full grown adult, he was around 4"5 right now. Besides, Charles told him earlier after checking him himself that he as fourteen.

"I can't believe your so short for a fourteen year old!" Jean laughed.

"Aw poor little Logan!" Kitty laughed.

"LOOK CAN WE FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME INSTEAD OF LAUGHING AT MY HEIGHT?!" Logan shouted turning even redder.

Charles calmed everyone down then looked at Logan.

"Logan I'm sorry to say but we don't know how to fix this quite yet," He said then patted his head. "But we'll figure it out soon enough."

"What am I suppose to do while I'm fourteen?" Logan snapped. "I can't have anyone see me like this! Also someone would soon find out a fourteen year old is here and start asking why he isn't in school!"

Charles thought for a second then looked at him.

"Go to your room Logan while Beast, Storm, and I talk about this," Charles said then rubbed the young boy's head. "Kitty and Jean will take you to your room and make sure that no one will see you."

Frowning again, Logan got up and headed outside with the girls. Kitty and Jean followed him giggling slightly as they walked after Logan. He was obviously angry at the fact he was fourteen and beyond tiny. Who wouldn't be angry? Especially if the guy was once so muscle bound. Kitty, who was more then happy helping a cute little boy, soon yanked the younger boy into her bedroom shocking Logan and Jean.

"Stay still cutie," She said poking his nose. "I want to give you something~!"

She defiantly got him something. After throwing away dozens of bows, she pulled out a black pointed bow then looked at Logan. Jean, who realized what was going on and started giggling, sat next to Logan and kept him down. Near the brink of screaming, Logan was about to push Jean away when Kitty placed the bow on his head. Looking absolutely mortified, he got away the girls then dashed away. The girls started cracking up which slowly stopped when they realize Logan ran off....looking like a little girl.

"Uh oh."

Logan quickly ran through the hallways hoping to get away from the girls. When he reached his hallway, Logan opened the door hoping it was his bedroom. As soon as the door opened he instantly regretted it. There stood Summers changing his shirt. It didn't take long before Summers notice him then put on a shirt.

"Hey kid who are you?" He asked.

"I'm not a kid," Logan snapped. "I'm fourteen!"

"Whatever. What's your name girly?"

***

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Jean, Kitty, Storm, Beast, and Charles quickly made their way to Scott's room to see Logan trying to murder Scott who was wearing a torn shirt that was most likely because of the claws. Shocked, the girls tried to pull Logan away but he was hopping mad. Charles had calmed him down but in the end of all the mayhem, the fourteen year old boy still had the desire to send Scott to an early grave.

"Logan just calm down," Jean said before setting her hands on the younger boys shoulder. "What happened?"

"He called me a girl!" Logan snarled.

"You do remember you're wearing my clothes at the moment right?" Kitty asked.

Logan glanced down then rubbed the back of his head slightly. It obviously slipped his mind.....and it just slipped his mind right now that he was standing in front of Summers wearing a girly shirt and pants.

"I....got to go," Logan said before dashing away to find his own room.

"That's Logan?" Scott asked before snickering. "Well he looked...feminine."

"Well there's been an accident involving Logan," Charles said. "And he'll be stuck as a fourteen year old for a while until we figure out a cure. While he's a fourteen year old I want everyone to treat him like you would every day. Also other then that, since Logan is only fourteen years old and it would be hard to keep a young teenager in the house without raising suspicions."

"Where is this heading Mr. Xavier?" Kitty asked.

"I am putting Logan into your high school," Charles continued. "Scott, Jean I want you two to watch over Logan while he's there. Make sure he's safe and no one assume he's nothing other then a normal fourteen year old boy."

"So basically we have to babysit him right?" Scott asked. "Does that mean he has to listen to us?"

"Technically speaking yes," Charles said.

A smirk grew on his face. Jean noticed where this was going and sighed. So far, he enjoyed the idea of little Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan groaned as he followed Jean to the mall. He didn't want to go really but she said 'Either we buy you new clothes or you'll wear Kitty's clothes on your first day of school'. Though he had a feeling he'd ditch school as soon as they were out of sight, Logan still didn't want to go to school in pink shirts with purple frills or anything. When they arrived to the mall, Logan made his way towards a clothes store Rogue said he'd like. It was called 'Hot Topic', and if he wanted some clothes that didn't make him seem like he just came out of Limited Too, he'd buy there.

"I'll be in here Jean," He said as he went inside.

Jean soon followed him into the store and gasped at what was in there. _I'm going out on a limb here but I don't think she likes this store_, Logan thought as he looked through the pants. The red head girl quickly walked towards Logan and put her hand on his shoulder while looking around nervously. It was like she didn't trust anyone there and thought that someone would attack him or something.

"This store's not that bad," Logan said as he got a couple pants that would fit him. "Besides it's not like I could lose to a fight anyway."

"Logan I just don't like it here," Jean said. "And the musics too loud. Just get those pants and a t-shirt then lets go to another store."

The two walked towards the cash register and paid for the clothes. Then, Jean grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him out of the store quickly when he got his bag. Keeping up with her, Logan couldn't help but think it was funny how much she hated the store. Then again she didn't seem like the girl to like that store.

"Well Red it doesn't look like you like that store," Logan said with a smirk.

"Quiet Logan," Jean said as she made her way towards American Eagle. "I just don't want you to wear such strange clothes! Plus they're expensive!"

"Well if I want those clothes then I want them. Besides if we shop here it's just as expensive."

"Well there is a sale here it'll be cheaper."

"Then what will we do with the extra money?"

"Oh you'll see."

Logan followed her into American Eagle with a slight frown. He didn't like any of the clothes yet Jean still held shirts up to see if they could fit him or if they looked good on him. Though he insisted that none of them looked good on him (his way of saying he hated all the clothes), Jean bought all of them along with possibly dozens of pants.

"I said I didn't like them," He said narrowing his eyes.

"Kitty's clothes do fit you well....," Jean said in a thoughtful tone. "Perhaps we shouldn't even waste the money..."

"Did I mention how much I like those clothes."

"I thought so. Now we have enough money left over for the surprise I'm going to get you."

A bit worried about this, Logan followed her quietly. _If it's something embarrassing I'm going to murder her_, Logan thought. The only place they really went to is a cell phone shop. Jean was talking to the guy at the register and soon forked over money. Soon he handed her a box which she opened then pulled out something.

"Hey Logan catch," Jean said throwing him the object.

Logan quickly caught it then looked at it to see it was a sleek looking cell phone. It was small and black that flipped open. Also the little phone had a camera in it and weighed as much as a feather. Though it looked very breakable.

"There that way during school you can call me or Scott anytime you need us," She said then smiled. "I'd suggest you learn how to text fast though."

Staring at the phone again, Logan wondered where to put it. Kitty's pants didn't have pockets in them. Seeing the problem, Jean took his phone and put it into her own pocket. Waving goodbye to the register she walked out with Logan and pulled out her phone from her purse.

"Go stay at the food court while I call for Scott," She said. "He's going to be our ride home."

When she handed him some money, Logan walked towards the food court. Knowing that Jean and Scott were crushing on each other he knew it'll take thirty minutes of flirts before she gets to the point to where they need to get picked up. As he went to go get a pizza, he felt a shiver go down his spine when he noticed he was getting stared at....and not because they were thinking that he was a guy in girls clothing (which he assumed they didn't realize). He had caught a familiar scent in the air that he had smelled once in the institute when he found Evan with a playboy magazine. _Stupid hormonal teens,_Logan thought as he ordered his pizza. _They possibly think I'm a girl or something...or they're gay rapists._ The thought of that made him cringe. It was a disgusting thought of a guy wanting to do him.

"Here's your pizza miss," The man said handing him a tray.

"I'm a guy," Logan said angrily as he took the tray and slammed the money down on the counter.

Heading towards a table, he sat down and started eating trying his best to ignore the stares. It worked up to the point some guy walked towards him smirking. The boy took a seat in front of Logan and tried to pull of the cool look. He pushed down his sunglasses as if to get a good look of him then smirked.

"Hello cutie I'm Terrance," He said. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you in Bayville High before. Did you move here cutie?"

"You could say that," Logan said taking another bite out of his pizza.

"Well I could show you around town if you want, just you and me, we can go to a couple restaurants too."

"....Fine just stand up for a second."

Terrance stood up and walked towards Logan. With a smirk on his face, Logan pulled his pants out a bit and dropped the still hot pizza into the guys pants. Screaming in pain, Terrance ran off while Logan got up and walked away. That's when Jean walked towards him smiling.

"Are you ready Logan?" She asked.

Glancing back for a second, he saw Terrance running towards the bathroom screaming in pain. Shouting about how a chick put a hot slice pizza into his pants. A smirk grew on his face as he turned towards Jean and gave her a nod. The two walked out of the food court and outside. Scott soon drove up to the curb and Logan got into the back while Jean sat in front.

"So had fun shopping?" Scott asked with a snicker.

"Actually yes," Logan said smirking.

There was a silence for a second. Jean and Scott gave each other a look before staring forward.

"Don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan groaned as he woke up to the sounds of a ringing alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, he turned to his side hoping to get more sleep. It didn't work. Kurt soon came into his room and yanked the covers off the younger boy. Sitting up slowly, Logan glared at Kurt then stood up.

"Nice boxers," Kurt said snickering.

"Oh shut up blue boy," Logan mumbled.

"You better hurry, after all you don't want to miss your first day of school."

Glaring at him, he quickly yanked on his trip pants then put on a shirt Jean got him. Grabbing his backpack, the young boy walked towards the bathroom. Kurt smiled slightly when he watched Logan walked off. He had to admit the little boy was adorable. Heading towards the kitchen, Kurt took a seat and started piling his plate with eggs.

"Save some for the rest of us Kurt," Kitty said as slapped his hand away.

When everyone got something to eat, they realized how late it was and ran outside to Scott's car. Once everyone took a seat, Scott drove off. When they were gone, Logan ran out of the institute fast. _THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME!_ Logan thought as he slowed down. Growling, he marched back into the institute and walked towards Charles room.

"Hey Charles can you give me a ride?" Logan asked then frowned. "They left without me."

"Oh dear they must have forget you go to school there too," Charles said then went out to his own car.

Following Charles out to the garage, Logan took a seat in the front and leaned against the window. Once Charles was in the drivers seat, he drove off towards the school smiling. Logan was unable to see how this would be something to smile about. After all they others hand left him at the institute when he needed a ride to school.

"Oh don't worry Logan we'll get you there in time," Charles said.

"I'm not worried about being late," Logan said looking out the window. "I'm just angry that I have to go there in the first place!"

"Don't worry Logan while you're in school Ororo, Beast, and I will look for a cure, that way you don't have to be a child forever....Ah here we are."

Logan stared at the high school as they came towards the parking area. It was pretty big, but it's possibly because there was a lot of students there. Getting out of the car, Logan walked towards the school then spotted the others. Growling mostly to himself, he dashed towards them and grabbed Scott's arm and yanked it hard.

"OUCH!" Scott said then looked down to see Logan.

"You left me at the institute!" Logan said angrily. "I had to get a ride with Charles!"

"Sorry Logan we forgot you have to come here," Jean said then smiled slightly. "Come on I'll show you the principles office."

Giving the rest a quick glare, Logan followed Jean towards the principles office. It didn't take long to get there. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he watched the principle walk towards him. She looked at him up and down then frown.

"So you're Logan Reese?" She asked.

"Yep," Logan said thinking that was the last name Charles put him under.

"Well Logan I am Principle Darkholme. While you're here I hope you won't cause any trouble."

"No promises."

"Hmph...well then here's your schedule, I want you to go to your first period class right away."

Rolling his eyes, he took the paper then walked out with Jean. She looked through his schedule then guided him towards his homeroom. When she left, Logan walked into the classroom. The teacher spotted him then smiled.

"You must be Logan Reese," She said then looked around. "You can sit down next to....Katherine."

Logan noticed Kitty sitting near the back then frowned slightly. He honestly didn't want to sit next to her but thought there was no other choice. Walking towards the back, he took an empty seat next to her then stared at the front with a bored look on his face.

"I didn't know you'd be in my class," Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Logan mumbled then glanced at his schedule. "So we stay in homeroom for first period class?"

"Yeah this is chemistry class and it looks like after this you have Algebra then lets see....you have lunch with us after your third period class."

Logan looked through the schedule for a second then groaned. He already hated High School. Putting the paper away into his backpack, Logan rested his chin on his desk. _Why did that blue elf have to wake me up so early? _ He thought as he heard the bell ring. _I'm still tired as ever! I also even went to bed the same time the others did and I'm still tired! _

"Okay class today we're going to go over last weeks chem lab," The teacher said then looked towards Kitty. "Ms. Pryde could you show Mr. Reese your notes from the chem lab?"

Nodding, Kitty pulled out the papers and shared them with Logan who honestly cared less. After the notes were gone over, everyone was partnered up for another chemistry experiment. Logan and Kitty were partners for the experiment and before they knew it, Logan put in the wrong ingredient and it started overflowing. The teacher quickly had to evacuate the class while she fixed up the mess, she was worried it could be toxic to be inhaled. Some of the kids were more then happy to get out of class and even thanked Logan for his slip up.

"Thanks new kid," One of them said. "Chemistry is so boring sometimes."

"Welcome," Logan muttered then leaned against a locker.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh a bit, so far Logan wouldn't have trouble getting popular from what it seems. It didn't take long before the teacher came out and everyone was able to go back in. However the bell rang as soon as they entered the class. Putting his backpack on, Logan walked out of the classroom.

**

"Hey guys have you seen Logan?" Jean asked looking around. "I told him earlier that I'd show him around during lunch."

"Well I haven't seen him since after class," Kitty said then sighed. "You don't think he ditch school do you?"

All of them let out a groan. Somehow they all thought that Logan had ditched school. It did sound like him after all.

"Stupid Seniors," Logan mumbled.

There he was stuck inside a locker aggravated. After his third period class, a bunch of seniors had tried to flirt with him and was disgusted when they found out he was a guy. So after they got over the fact he was a boy, they shoved him into a locker and slammed the door. Frowning, Logan thought about using his claws to get out of the locker, but he had promised to Charles that he wouldn't use his powers during school. That's when he remembered the cell phone that Jean had gotten him. Pulling it out quickly, Logan looked through his contacts then quickly pressed call.

"Jean I need you for a second," Logan said when he heard some pick up the phone. "Some asses got me locked in a locker and I can't get out!"

"Logan? You're stuck in a locker?!" A voice laughed.

_SHIT! Please don't tell me I called..._ Logan thought as he looked down at his cell phone. On it said 'Scott Summers' instead of Jean Gray. Letting out a loud groan, he put the phone against his ear again.

"Yes Summer's I'm in a locker," He grumbled. "Now get me out! I'm about to claw my way out of here!"

"Fine we'll be there don't worry," Scott said snickering. "Do you know what locker you're in?"

"Locker 159 I think. You can hear me banging on the locker cursing very very LOUDLY!"

Closing his cell phone, he put away his phone. Letting out a sigh, Logan wondered what he could do until they came. He could just imagine that it would take a while before someone would come. Leaning against the locker door, Logan let out a sigh. Nothing could make this worst. All of a sudden, the door opened and Logan fell backwards.

"Hey it must be my lucky day a hottie in my locker," A voice said.

Looking up, Logan saw a familiar face that he hated as much as the others. It was none other than Pietro AKA Quicksilver. Frowning slightly, he got away from the older boy then growled. About to get away, Pietro slammed his hand on the locker next to his so Logan couldn't go that way.

"Say I haven't seen you before," He said smirking. "You new here?"

"Get away from me," Logan said crossing his arms. "I'm a guy not a girl you can have your way with."

"I would never expect that pretty little face of yours belong to a boy. I hope you don't mind when I say this but you would make a sexy woman."

"Yeah I defiantly don't mind you asshole."

Pushing Pietro away, Logan was about to walk away when the boy dashed in front of him and smirked.

"I'll leave you alone after you have lunch with my gang," Pietro said then put his hand underneath Logan's chin. "I'm sure they'd like having a cutie with them."

"...Fine you annoying prick," Logan said then swatted his hand away. "Just don't touch me."

Smirking, Pietro walked off with Logan following him. Glancing back at the younger boy, Pietro soon noticed a couple of familiar mutants walking into the hallway. They looked shocked that the young boy was with him.

"Hey you don't mind if I put my arm around you right?" He asked smirking.

"Yes I do," Logan said angrily.

That didn't stop Pietro. He snaked his arm around Logan's waist and brought him closer. Shocked, the other boy started pushing himself away from him. The thought of piercing him with his claws filled Logan's head as he continued to try and get away. However anytime he got away Pietro was fast enough to put his arm around his waist once more.

"You bastard," Logan said giving him a glare. "Aren't you worried someone will think you're gay?"

"With you're looks I'm not that worried," Pietro said smirking. "What's your name by the way?"

"Logan Reese now lets just hurry up and see your friends I have people to meet."

"Would those people be them?"

Logan looked back to see Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan standing there staring at him shocked. A flush of embarrassment ran across his face and he clenched his fist tightly. Pietro did this on purpose! Getting away from the older boy, Logan brought his claws out and started attacking Pietro who dodged every attack.

"Wow kitty got claws," Pietro said dodging each attack.

"You're going to die you jackass!" Logan said angrily. "I'm going to take off that smug look on your face!"

"Hey I promised I'll leave you alone if you eat with my group...I'm sure they'll like you even more when they see your a mutant too. Especially since you have claws like Wolverine...Hey kitten I think you should put away those claws quickly. Don't want someone to see you like that now do you?"

Growling again, Logan put away his claws then marched towards the others. Pietro laughed slightly before walking off again. He was going to have fun torturing the new kid. When he was gone, Logan was now in front of the others. They were extremely shocked from what just happened.

"Just ignore what just happened," Logan said then crossed his arms. "And to make myself clear I did not, will not, and shall not do anything with Quicksilver. He put his arms around me when I said he can't touch me in any way form. I tried to get away but he was fast."

They looked at each other then Kitty burst into mad giggles.

"I heard him call you kitten," Kitty said giggling. "So can we call you kitten now?"

"Do it and die," Logan said. "You're the only one that can be called Kitty or Kitten. Now lets go I'm starving!"

**(My favorite thing to do in fanfictions is humiliate characters. XD Wolverine just happens to be my torture puppet in this one. Those who haven't gotten the message yet, there will be slash in here XD SLASHY GOODNESS!) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan and Pietro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Kurt sang as he walked into the house after school.

"SHUT UP KURT!" Logan shouted angrily. "I swear I will ring your neck if you keep saying that!"

Charles soon came into the room and saw that Logan was being held back by Jean and Kitty while Kurt stayed behind Scott snickering. Letting out a sigh, Charles made his way towards the teenagers.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just laughing at Logan," Kurt said then smirked. "He's got a boyfriend on the first day of school."

"He's not my boyfriend," Logan snarled. "I am one hundred percent straight, he was just messing with me! He knew you guys were there and was trying to embarrass me! That's it! Nothing else! NO DATING!"

Kurt started laughing again and Logan almost attacked him again if Charles hadn't held him back with his psychic powers. Standing there now, he growled before he marched away from everyone and went into his bedroom. The rest watched Logan walk away then looked at Kurt who was trying to make a get away.

"Kurt stop making fun of Logan," Kitty said putting her hands on his hips.

"Hey you laughed at him too and on the way home you kept on calling him 'kitten'," Kurt said frowning. "Why do I have to be the bad guy in this?"

"Well I stopped when he told me to. He must have shouted stop it twenty times! He told us that he wasn't doing anything with Pietro! The little guy was just shoved into his locker and then Pietro opened it."

"How can we believe that? For all we know he could be smooching it up with the bad guys."

Jean and Kitty looked at each other before they punched Kurt hard on the head and marched off. Wincing in pain, Kurt mumbled something then headed to his bedroom. Scott let out a sigh then looked at Charles.

"I'm worried to ask what happened," Charles said.

"Well Logan got put into a locker because some seniors thought it be funny," Scott said then sighed. "He called us, told us to come, then when we arrived was saw him walking away with Pietro. Then when Pietro spotted us he put his arm around Logan to embarrass him or something. Then Logan saw us and tried to murder Pietro with his claws."

"I told Logan he couldn't use his powers during school hours...Hopefully he'll learn to control his anger."

"Well he did listen to the no powers part for a while. He said he could've used his claws to get out but he didn't because he knew that you would be upset by that. I'm actually shocked he didn't do that."

Charles smiled at that then dismissed Scott. Heading towards the lab, he stopped by Logan's room and looked in. He was actually doing his homework amazingly. Laughing a bit, he headed towards the labs once more. Beast was in their doing some work. Getting next to the man, he looked through the work he had done. So far it just said that his body just became younger and it there was no explanation.

"I'm completely baffled Charles," Beast said then looked towards him. "I'm still not sure how you were able to get Logan this young again."

Well we'll find a way hopefully," He said then smiled. "Besides it won't be too bad now will it? Having a more easier to manage Wolverine around."

"Yeah that way the fights won't happen often....doors don't get ripped off the hinges...no random attacking sprees..."

There was a silence before the two looked at each other.

"How about you take a break from looking for an answer Beast?" Charles asked smiling.

"What a great idea," Beast said then walked out with Charles.

**

The next morning, Logan was at the kitchen before the others were. This time he didn't want to get a ride with Charles. Throwing a piece of bacon into his mouth, he watched as the others filled the room and sat down to eat. Throwing Kurt a glare, Logan looked out the window with a frown on his face. Kurt let out a sigh then put on his backpack. After everyone ate, they made their way to Scott's car. However, when they were outside, there was someone sitting in their car outside the institute.

"Oh god not him," Logan said with a groan.

"Hey Kitten," Pietro said snickering.

Flipping him off, Logan tried to get into Scott's car but soon felt someone put their arms on his shoulder and put him into the back seat of the car and buckled him up fast before taking a seat in the front.

"Hope you guys don't mind me taking your friend here to school," Pietro said smirking.

"Actually we...," Jean started.

"What you don't? Well then, bye bye!"

With that, Pietro looked at Lance and gave him a nod. Lance pressed down the pedal and drove off fast. The x men gawked at the car before jumping into Scott's car and drove after them.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME UP?!" Logan shouted angrily.

"Well I felt like it kitten," Pietro said smirking. "Besides I told the guys about your little claws and they thought you ought to hang with us instead of those losers. So just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Looking around the car, Logan noticed that their fat friend and the toad weren't there. Pietro seemed to notice this and smirked a bit.

"They didn't want to wake up so we decided to just let them sleep," He said with a snicker.

"Well aren't you great friends," Logan said then crossed his arms. "Guess I might as well enjoy the ride after all. To be honest it look like it was going to be cramped in that car."

Just as he was about to lie down in the back, Pietro zoomed to the back seat just as Logan was about to lie down. He ended up resting against the white haired boy's shoulder.

"See I told you he can't get enough of me," Pietro said smirking.

"....Pull over," Logan said in an aggrivated tone.

Lance pulled the car over and watched Logan kick Pietro out and took a seat in the front. Snickering slightly, Lance locked the car and drove off. Pietro stood there shocked then ran side to side with the car. When he tried to open the door, Pietro started cursing loudly when he found out it was lock.

"Sorry Pietro but the door seems to be locked," Logan said.

With a frown, Pietro ran ahead of them while Lance and Logan started laughing. For the rest of the time they were laughing about how Pietro was an asshole. Also, Logan was snickering when Lance let it slip that he was crushing madly on Kitty. When they arrived at the school, Logan was chatting with Lance when Pietro walked towards them angry.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted frowning.

"You were being a total asshole so I kicked you out," Logan said with a smirk.

"How could you let him do that?! Also why did you lock the door?!"

"Same reason as Logan's, you were being a total asshole," Lance said then looked at Logan. "Hey I'll take you to your first class."

"So you can see Kitty," Logan said as he walked into the school.

Laughing with a slight tone of annoyance, he walked after Logan and messed with his hair. Growling in frustration, Logan punched Lance's arm then went into the school with him. They made their way to Logan's homeroom where he went in and Lance waved at Kitty. She gave him a glare before she grabbed Logan by the shoulder and yanked him to his seat. When he was in his seat, he was given the most angry glare ever.

"What were you doing with him?!" She whispered furiously. "You were getting rather buddy buddy with Lance!"

"Well we were talking after I kicked Pietro out," Logan said then smirked. "Also we talked about how he can win your heart with flowers and imported chocolates."

A blush went across Kitty's face as she started getting angrier and angrier. Noticing this, Logan started to scoot back a bit. He never seen her this pissed off before. Before he knew it, the girl held up her leg and....I'm leaving the rest to your imagination.

**(Logan and Lance are getting rather chummy don't you think? No slash between them because I actually like LanceXKitty. Anyway, I'm going to say this...I do not feel sorry for Logan at the moment XD) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh Kitty can get so angry sometimes," Logan said wincing as he walked out of third period.

After the little attack in homeroom it still hurt to walk around. She had an amazing kick! Heading to his locker, Logan noticed Pietro standing by it along with Todd, Lance, and Fred. His eyes narrowed slightly then decided to walk away. Pietro dashed in front of him then guided the younger boy outside with the others. They sat him down at a seat then sat around him.

"You guys are pricks," Logan said before crossing his arms.

"Like we haven't heard that before," Pietro said then got up. "I'm going to go get us some lunch you wait here."

Flipping Pietro off, Logan just looked around while he went inside. That's when he spotted Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan. Just as he was about to stand up, Pietro arrived with the food and gave everyone their trays. Glancing over towards the others, he sighed and sat down again. Picking up a roll, Logan was about to take a bite out of it when someone grabbed his shoulder and yanked him up and away.

"Why does everyone drag me?" Logan asked then frowned. "And why do I let them?"

Before he knew it, Logan was forced into a seat. Groaning as he sat there, the young boy glared up at whoever thrown him there. It was, not much to his surprise, Scott who had dragged him over. He frowned slightly at the older boy then growled.

"You do know I can walk by myself right?" Logan asked. "Enough with the dragging already, one day I'm going to have dislocated shoulder."

"Why are you hanging around with the brotherhood?" Scott asked angrily.

"Because they dragged me to their table. It's not like I want to go hang out with them or anything."

"THEN SAY YOU DON'T! What will Xavier say if he found out that you're hanging out with the brotherhood? He'd be extremely upset!"

"Look it's not like I'm joining them or anything! So back off Scott, last time I check you're not my mom."

Scott looked extremely pissed off then hit Logan hard. Stumbling a bit, the young boy clenched his fist and threw a punch at him. It hit him right squared in the chest. It didn't take long before both boys were just duking it out. Scott got a couple of bruises on Logan (which didn't heal as fast as it normally would've) and Logan got a few punches at Scott and, must to his annoyance, didn't cause a single bruise. At the end of the fight, Logan's shirt was torn as well as his jeans while Scott was standing there with just a messed up hair and a slight bruise on the face. _You gotta be kidding me,_ Logan thought as he stood their panting. _I am never this weak! I could bring him near death before! I also got him badly hurt before!...When I was using my claws....Oh god no! I'm weak without my claws! SHIT!_ As Logan realized this, he soon came back to the world when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Mr. Summers a fight?!" Principle Darkholme asked angrily. "And Mr. Reese! Second day of school and you're already in a fight?! You two are going to the principles office."

***

Logan sighed as he sat in a seat in the Principles office. He thought he'd see this place again during the second week, not the second day! Scott wasn't as happy either. Out of the two of them he got in trouble the most because it seemed like he was beating up the 'poor defenseless new kid'. As they sat there, both boys were glancing at each other. They knew Xavier wouldn't like this when he finds out about this. As if on cue, Xavier came into the room. He gave the two young boys a glare before he looked at Darkholme.

"I am sorry these two were fighting," He said before looking at the boys again.

"Well I have to say Xavier Logan is a strong boy," Darkholme said glancing at him. "Because he must have been attacked the hardest yet the bruises aren't noticeable at all. His cuts look like he just got a paper cut on his arms."

"Logan is a fast healer."

Logan smirked slightly before he leaned back in the chair. He honestly didn't care if he got detention out of this or not, they weren't scary. An angry Charles is more scarier then detention. It's hilarious after all, honestly what's the worst that could happen?

"I will take care of Logan myself," Charles said. "Scott can get punished whichever way you see fit."

"Hm....well I shall excused it....just for today," She said then looked at Scott. "However if this happens again you will get suspended for a couple of days. You may leave...also take Logan to his next class."

"Alright," Scott said quietly before standing up. "Come on Logan."

Letting out a soft sigh, Logan got up and followed Scott while holding his arms behind his head. Once they were out in the hallway, Scott was mumbling something that Logan could barely make out. It was either him cursing or saying something about Logan that's not too friendly. Frowning slightly when he heard a couple of the words Scott was using to describe him, Logan looked away.

"Look you're the one who threw the first punch," Logan mumbled slightly.

Scott glanced down at him to see the frown on the younger boy. Looking away fast, Scott covered his mouth to stop his snickers. So many insults could be said right now. Right now, if Scott hadn't known Logan or about his situation, he would've thought that Logan was a girl. Like one of those girls he has seen before where they always pout and frown when they didn't get what they want. Now the image of Logan pouting like one of those snooty girls filled his mind. He burst into laughter which gave him a confused look from Logan.

"What's got you so giggly?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Scott said before pointing towards the door. "There's your classroom Logan I'm off."

Scott walked of snickering while Logan stood there. Narrowing his eyes, Logan realized that whatever Scott was laughing at was going to be an asshole reason. Flipping him off from behind, the young boy walked into his classroom. The teacher (Who was a substitute since the woman wasn't there the other day) looked at him then pointed towards the seat in the front next to some nerdy boy with huge glasses, freckles, and buck teeth. The creepiest thing about the boy was, he kept on giving him this weird smile.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind if I take a seat in the back," Logan said then walked towards a seat in the far back.

"Ms. Reese I would rather have you sit up here next to Sebastian," The teacher said pointing towards the seat.

"You see I....WAIT MS?!"

Logan stood up looking angry with his face flushed red from said anger as well as embarrassment. The younger boy stood up and hit his fist against his chest.

"I am a man!" Logan said. "I have no tits or vagina I have a dick!"

The whole class burst into laughter as Logan defended his masculinity. Blushing slightly from her mistake, the teacher didn't say anything else then told him to sit down. The nerd let out a shocked gasp which made Logan cringed. That was why the boy was smiling at him. _I'd like ONE girl have a crush on me just ONE girl!_ Logan thought as he sat back down. _ONE GIRL! JUST ONE GIRL! Maybe Charles has something that will make everyone know I'm a dude. So far my clothes aren't cutting it..._

"Logan what is the answer to the problem?" The teacher asked pointing towards the board.

"Uh....Negative twelve?" Logan said doubting he was right.

"Correct."

"Great I'm smart."

That cause a few more snickers. The teacher gave Logan a look when he smirked. She then went on with class. He didn't get sent to the principles office (which was shocking especially since he made lots of remarks) and then class was over. As he walked out of the classroom, Logan soon felt like he was being followed. In fact he could even catch a familiar scent. Turning around fast, the young boy soon saw Sebastian standing there with that dorky smile.

"Uh....Sebastien right?" Logan asked.

"Yush! That's me!" Sebastian said.

"What do you want?"

"Well...I know that you're a boy and uh..."

"OH you did? So that gasp was a gasp of 'oh I know that he's a boy'?"

The boy laughed slightly and Logan wanted to just leave. If Scott, or anyone else for that matter, saw him with this geek they'll start millions of jokes and if the girl jokes weren't enough. Glancing around, Logan soon noticed the clock.

"We have two minutes to get to class so later," Logan said before dashing off.

"OKAY I'LL PICK YOU UP AT SIX THEN!" Sebastian yelled before running off himself.

"YEAH SURE...Wait what?!"

**(Gotta love the geeks XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Logan there's a boy here for you," Charles said as he wheeled towards the young boy who was sitting on the couch.

"Tell him I'm not here," Logan said as he got up. "Say I went to the supermarket or something just don't say I'm here."

"WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" A voice shouted.

Cringing, Logan groaned as he looked at the boy who came towards him. He was hoping that Sebastien was kidding about the whole six o clock thing. What's worst is he brought a bouquet of pink flowers. Giving a look towards Charles as if he was pleading to have him get the boy to go away, Logan then looked at Sebastien.

"Sebastien look I didn't agree to a date," Logan said before tossing aside the bouquet. "And I'm not gay."

"Oh....I just thought that.....I'd might have a chance with the new kid," Sebastien said with a sigh. "Because....since you're new your standards would be low so you'd go on a date with anyone who asked you. Guess I'm just a geek to you too huh?"

_Crap! Guilt trip,_ Logan thought. He was normally not one to fall for the guilt trip....often....but he felt bad for the guy....which he didn't understand. Something told him that Charles was making him feel even more guilty. _You are a bastard Charles_, Logan thought then let out a soft sigh.

"Look Sebastien I'm...," He said, mostly trying not to say it. "I'm....willing to go on a date with you this weekend. I'm free then you know. We can...go somewhere."

"REALLY?!" Sebastien asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"THANK YOU LOGAN!"

The boy ran up to Logan and gave him a tight hug before running out excitedly. When he left, Logan gave Charles a glare. The older man was smirking at the young boy and he only could assumed that Charles was messing with his brain.

"You can be SUCH an asshole," Logan said angrily.

"This is your punishment," Charles said before wheeling away.

"DAMN IT CHARLES!"

***

Logan's first week of school ended sooner then he had wanted it to. It wasn't like he liked the classes and teachers or anything, he just didn't want to go on the date with Sebastien. When Friday came, the boy was so upset by the fact it was over that he actually asked Pietro to 'kidnap' him from the gang so he didn't have to go home.

"Ah so Charles punished you huh?" Pietro asked as he put his arm around Logan's shoulders. "And you have to date the dork because of it?"

"Yes," Logan said before lifting up Pietro's arm and set it down on the boys lap. "And the more I delay the more I can hope that he will forget the date and leave."

Lance snickered a bit as they drove towards Sonic. While Lance order the food, Pietro tried to entertain Logan with a dirty joke. Completely uninterested, Logan just glanced out the window. They're food soon came by a guy who looked like he came from the beach. Light tan skin, blue eyes, blond hair, and had a surfers body.

"Hey Logan checking out guys?" Pietro said.

"Drop dead," Logan said.

"Here's your food...Logan?" The boy asked when they rolled down the windows.

Looking really confused, it took him only a couple of seconds to recognize the voice and the scent.

"OH GOD SEBASTIEN?!" Logan shouted.

The surfer boy looked away blushing slightly before handing over the food then walked off. With his mouth hanging, Logan slowly calmed down before rubbing his eyes. _Okay from nerd to sufer __dude_, Logan thought then raised an eye brow. _Whatever he's taking or whatever he's doing....I ought to take it._

**

"Hey guys I'm back," Logan said as he threw his backpack to the side.

"I heard you got a date tonight Logan," Scott said from the couch. "With Sebastien."

Walking past Scott, he whacked him upside the head before going to the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw Charles relaxing by the table with a newspaper when he looked up and saw Logan. A smile grew on the mans face that Logan thought, felt evil. _Even good guys have evil streaks_, Logan thought before sitting at the table.

"Shouldn't you start preparing for your date?" Charles asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah yeah," Logan said then sighed. "...Hey can you do me a big favor?"

"You really think Sebastian might be a mutant?" Charles asked as he put on the Cerebro.

"Just check," Logan said.

Leaving the room, Logan went to his bedroom. He was guessing that Sebastian was a mutant, how else could he get from nerd to surfer? Who knows he could be a shape shifter. Though it wouldn't explain why he always looks like a nerd. As he slipped on a shirt with skulls and red edges, Logan glanced at the clock. Sebastian would be there any minutes now which got him wondering, will he look like a dork or the surfer.

"HEY LOGAN SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Kitty shouted.

Changing his pants quickly, he walked downstairs and saw a boy standing at the door. He was wearing a pair of trip jeans and a baggy dark blue shirt. His face had a surfer face and had a couple of freckles. His eyes were brown while his hair was a sandy blond.

"I'm ready for our date Logan," The boy said smiling slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Logan you were right he is a...," Charles said wheeling towards him.

Logan looked at Charles smirking then walked towards Sebastian.

"Yeah I kind of figured," He said then walked out. "Come on."

Sebastian followed Logan out like a puppy leaving everyone in shock. Scott couldn't believe his eyes that was the nerd that asked Logan out. Kitty was wondering who the hottie was. Jean, who didn't really care about how the guy looked, was worried about what might happen to Logan. Charles was starting to wonder if this was punishment or not while Kurt stood there confused.

"Uh guys....if he can change his shape and form...," Jean said then looked at them. "Could he make himself stronger then Logan? Also...uh how to put it...over power him?"

There was a silence before Scott quickly grabbed his keys and dashed outside with Jean, Kurt, and Kitty. Charles knew he should take the moment more seriously....but he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Apparently they cared more about Logan's safety then he thought they did. They possibly are going to make sure that doesn't happen like most 'siblings' do it. Crash the date.

**(I want to make it clear that Sebastian will only be in just a few chapters. He won't go out with Logan. This is the only date they'll go on then.....well I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I? Also if you're wondering why Jean's a bit worried for Logan, I kind of thought of her as a big sis in the cartoon. In the movies I thought that if they weren't in a couple thing they would make a cute sister brother relationship like him and Rogue. Then again that's just me XD. She'd possibly nag him a lot XD) **


	8. Chapter 8

"So you actually are a mutant," Logan said as he stared up and down at Sebastian. "But if you can change how you look how come you look like a nerd at school?"

Sebastian shrugged then continued driving. Logan stared out the window with a frown. So far the date was very boring. The boy hasn't talked to him at all for the entire ride. They didn't even play music. The only sound there was, was the sound of the cars engine.

"So....Sebastian what's your last name?" Logan asked.

"Taylor," He said silently.

He let out a soft sigh. Another lively conversation that died in two second. It didn't take long before the car stop and Sebastian came out and opened the door. Stepping out the door, Logan followed Sebastian towards what appeared to be a club and then looked at Sebastian who looked like a twenty year old man. The two waited in line, and when the man was about to ask for a couple of IDs, Sebastian showed him something that looked like a hundred dollar bill. Taking the money, the man let both of them in.

"You come here often?" Logan asked a bit shocked.

"Yep," Sebastian said then glanced around. "Hey do you want a beer?"

Everyone gulped as Scott parked outside the club. They watched Logan and Sebastian go into said club after Sebastian gave the man. Getting out of her seat first, Jean ran towards the man and tried to convince him to let them in. He refused to let them in no matter what they said. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other then dashed towards the side. While Kitty phased through the wall, Kurt teleported into the club. The two walked around the club looking for Logan and Sebastian. Though since Sebastian was a shape shifter he doubted that they would be able to find him. It didn't take long before the guard saw them and yanked them out without little Logan with them.

"We couldn't find him," Kitty said worriedly.

"They have to be here!" Jean said scared then looked at the man. "Please! My....little brother is in there with a man! We have to get him out! I'm worried stiff about him!"

The guard looked at them then let out a sigh and went inside with the four. They stayed close to the man as they looked around for Logan. He was no where to be seen. Scott went towards the back where he saw a lot of couples go to then came back out with a frown. Logan wasn't there either. Jean tried to search the thoughts for Logan which ended up useless. The young boy wasn't there anymore. When they ran back outside, they saw Sebastian's car was gone.

"You shouldn't be driving you know," Logan said. "You're completely drunk."

"I'm just mildly buzzed," Sebastian said still holding a beer. "Look you sure you don't want any beer?"

"No. I don't want to wake up in the same bed as you."

Sebastian laughed at that comment then shook his beer bottle a bit. Some of it splashed onto Logan who scrunched up his nose at the smell. When he was older he couldn't have enough of this stuff (he was happy that he could drink as much as he wanted and not get alcohol poisoning), right now though the smell was absolutely horrible. He watched Sebastian take another swig of alcohol before throwing it out the window and continued driving. Mildly worried, Logan wondered what would happen if Sebastian crashed. Sure his wounds would heal, but the process was slower now that he's younger. He'd possibly could even DIE because of this!

"Look Sebastian why don't you pull over?" Logan asked.

"Don't nag me!" Sebastian snapped and his car started swerving.

"YOU'RE TOO DRUNK! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

Logan's eyes widen when he saw that Sebastian was driving towards the tree! Opening his door fast, the young boy jumped out and landed onto the grass and rolled a bit. Groaning in pain, Logan pushed himself up and soon saw that Sebastian crashed into the tree. Dashing towards the car he got his claws out and pried the door open. Sebastian was stuck in there pretty good. Slashing off the seatbelt, he was able to get Sebastian out of the car then put the boy on the ground. Checking his pockets, Logan soon found his cell phone and quickly looked through his contacts. He should call the others but called the hospital instead.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey there was just a car crash," Logan said then leaned against a tree. "The guy is out cold but I'm not sure if he's okay or not."

"Okay sir, tell me where you are."

"Um...We're about thirty miles from Club All Night Long. Lets see...we drove away from it exiting towards the left I think."

"We'll be right there."

Closing his phone, Logan looked at Sebastian one last time before putting away his cell phone and walked down the side of the road. He'd possibly won't make it home until morning. _What am I going to say when I get home?_ Logan thought. _"Hey guys Sebastian was a jackass and got his sorry ass drunk then crashed into the tree while I walked home. So what's up with you?" Yeah right. I should have brought some money to get a taxi or something. That way I wouldn't have to walk. I could get into a car but that's not smart either...I could get into a pedophiles car or some psycho who will try to chop off my balls._ Shivering at the thought, Logan soon saw a car drive towards him and he shielded his eyes from the car lights.

"LOGAN!"

Logan knew that voice. Before he knew it, Jean ran towards him and gave him the tightest hug ever. It was soon followed by Kitty hugging him while Kurt and Scott were waiting in the car. _Ah so they wanted to try to crash the date_, Logan thought as he tried to get the girls to get off him. _Kind of glad they tried. _

"Logan....why do you smell like alcohol?" Kitty asked.

"Oh there was beer at the club and...," Logan started.

"YOU DRANK BEER?!"

"No I didn't!"

"Logan you're going to be in SO much trouble when we get home," Jean said before dragging him into the car and made him sit in between her and Scott.

***

"Logan you're only fourteen now you shouldn't be drinking," Charles said as he looked at Logan.

"Look I didn't!" Logan said irritated. "The only thing I did was ask Sebastian to take me home! I didn't want to stay at that damn club. He was drunk as hell and brought a beer bottle into the car. He tried to get me to drink then spilled some on me! I'm not stupid you know! Besides my healing is slower now, if I drink some of the beer I could still damage something."

Everyone looked at him not really believing his story. Letting out a groan, he crossed his arms then looked at Charles.

"Look probe my brain if you want," He said. "You'll find that I didn't drink at all!"

Charles wheeled towards Logan and put his hand on his temples. He went through Logan's memories then saw that his story was clear and went away from him. Giving the others a nod, he went off. Scott and Jean let out a sigh of relief then noticed a look Logan was giving them.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Why did you care so much that I was out with him?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "You know I wasn't going to do anything. The worst you could have possibly thought would happen was I'd try to show off my claws or somethin. Even if you did think something bad would happen, why do you care? I'm even shocked that you were worried Scott, you HATE me remember? I'm the bastard to you remember?"

"Well....you're a shrimp now," Scott said. "Someone can easily overpower you and I...thought it would be dangerous for you."

"What Scott is trying to say is...we're worried for you Logan. We didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Guess since we're the oldest of the gang we also like to look after anyone younger then us like our little sibling."

Logan looked at them before walking away.

"Alright it's getting to sappy for me now," Logan said yawning. "I thought siblings like to torture each other."

"You know he's right," Scott said which got Logan to stop. "And Logan is the youngest now. Do you know what older siblings do to younger siblings?"

When Logan looked back, he saw everyone jump towards him and got him to the ground.

"HEY STOP IT THAT TICKLES!" He shouted laughing as he got attacked with tickles. "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BASTARDS!"

**(Aw I like this chapters ending XD I swear this is what my older siblings do to me, tickle fight! Now raise your hand if you thought Sebastian was going to take Logan to something geeky or something romantic like a restaurant. I made it so Sebastian would be the bad guy in the end. Now this will be the last chapter he'll be in cause he's a bastard XD) **


	9. Chapter 9

Logan yawned as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen wearing only his pajamas. It was still pretty earlier so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in his pajamas (which is really just a long shirt from when he was an adult which kind of looked like a night gown on him). Grabbing a carton of milk, he was about to drink right out of the carton when someone appeared in front of him and took the milk.

"ACK!" He shouted then growled. "KURT!"

The blue boy snickered as he drank from the carton and threw it away. Looking at Logan up and down, Kurt snickered slightly.

"Nice night gown," He said.

"It's a t-shirt," Logan said crossing his arms. "Look blue boy you owe me some milk now."

"I thought only cats like milk, aren't you a puppy?"

Getting his claws out, Logan brought back two so only the center claw would show. Laughing again, Kurt went through the fridge and pulled out another carton and tossed it towards Logan. Catching it, he gave the boy a look before getting himself a glass.

"Hey Logan are you going to the dance tonight?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What dance?" Logan asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"The school dance. They're having it tonight at the school. Scott and Jean are going together, Kitty is going with Lance. You going with Pietro."

"Oh that dance. No I'm not going. Besides if I did I wouldn't go with Pietro. I'm not nuts you know."

"Why aren't you going? I heard it's going to be fun, almost everyone is going to the dance."

"Charles and Beast won't be here because they have to find something for my cure. Ororo has to go find a mutant that is running rampant. That means no one will be at the house and I'm going to just do whatever I want without anyone to bug me."

"Oh come on Logan, that was my plan! Please? I was going to watch the monster movie marathon tonight!"

"I'm not going to bug you. All I will do is go to my bedroom, listen to music, look through Kitty's diary, look through Jean's diary, and then go mess up Scott's room. You won't know I'm here."

Kurt let out a sigh then smiled slightly. _It's better then nothing_, He thought before walking out of the kitchen. When he left, Logan finished his milk and put it in the sink. Heading back upstairs, he went into his room then threw himself onto his bed. Logan's real plan was watch the monster movie marathon. However he decided to be nice for once to the blue guy and let him have his night. Looking through Jean and Kitty's diary will be fun anyway. Also he could ruin all the clothes in Scott's closet and rip up his pillows.

"Eh tonight will be fun anyway," Logan said before falling back to sleep.

***

"Okay you two the dance is over at three in the morning," Scott said looking at Kurt and Logan. "We'll be back at three thirty. That means from nine to three thirty you two have to behave and not wreck the place."

"We won't do anything bad," Kurt said smiling. "We'll be good."

Giving the two a look, Scott then walked out of the house with everyone else. When the car drove off, Kurt notice Logan start walking up the stairs before he teleported in front of him and smiled.

"Why don't you watch the monster movie marathon with me?" He asked.

"Thought I would ruin it," Logan said.

"Nah, all the good movies are on tonight and it would be a crime if I don't let you watch the movies too. You make popcorn I'll get the sodas."

Nodding, Logan walked into the kitchen with Kurt and went through the pantry. Within minutes the popcorn was popped and set on the table while sodas were on the ground next to the couch and the boys were sitting there watching movies. There were old movies playing like Dracula and movies such as 'Death Island'. After a couple of hours of watching the movies, Kurt was falling asleep. It didn't take long before he laid down and fell asleep. Logan was fighting away the sleep as he continued to watch the movies. Sleep soon over powered him and he drifted off.

_"Hey where am I?" Logan asked as he looked around. _

_Soon he saw a castle on the highest hill which looked like the castle in the movie Dracula. Making his way up the mountain, he found himself at the door pushing it open. Inside it was decorated in a Transylvania fashion and it was freezing cold in there. Rubbing his arms to keep warm, Logan soon saw a flight of stairs that lead to a room. Thinking it lead to a bedroom, he walked up the steps and opened the door. It was a bedroom but instead of a bed there was a coffin. Slowly the coffin opened and out came a man with a pale face. His eyes opened to show red eyes and his mouth parted slightly so fangs could be shown. The man looked towards him and gave him a smirk._

_"My what a tasty looking young boy...," He said before coming out of the coffin and head towards him. _

_Quickly, Logan ran out of the room and went down the steps. Pushing the door open he ran down the mountain and headed into the woods. Running through the woods, he went through rivers and through thick bushes before stopping by a tree to rest. Taking in deep breaths, he looked around to see if the man was following him. So far there was no one but him. _

_"There you are," A voice whispered._

_A hand covered Logan's mouth and an arm went around his waist. Freaking out, Logan bit the man's hand who instantly let go. He quickly started running deeper into the woods hoping that he could find a place the man wouldn't know of. Logan ran faster and faster hoping to find a town or something. Tripping over his own feet, he landed onto the ground. Letting out a soft groan, he soon smiled slightly. Whatever he was lying on it was very soft. When he looked around, everything seemed to be better. The trees weren't terrifying and the man was no where to be seen. Feeling something go around him, Logan sighed with ease as he cuddled closer to the soft ground. It felt so warm and inviting that he felt so safe. It also felt like it was someone holding him close for a hug. A satisfying hug. _

_All of a sudden there was a flash of light surrounding him and he felt the ground stir a bit. Whatever was holding him to the ground tightened a bit before he felt something brush against his forehead. There was another flash followed by the sound of laughter. Logan wondered where the laughter was coming from then tightened his grip a bit on the ground. The feeling was too good to pass up and he didn't want to let it go. _

_"Logan...Kurt....wake up...," A voice said in a taunting tone._

_"Kurt?" Logan asked quietly. _

Logan opened his eyes slowly to see his face was buried into a red t-shirt. Pulling away slowly, he felt something around his waist that kept him from getting away. Glancing up, he saw a familiar blue face who had his lips close to his forehead. It took a few minutes to register what happen before his eyes widen. Kurt soon woke up slowly then noticed the position himself and quickly sat up with Logan. They let go of each other fast and then they went to separate sides of the couch quickly. That's when the two realized that the others were back from the dance and standing there holding a camera.

"Two lovebirds cuddling against each other how cute," Jean said with a giggle.

"Wow Logan you actually look innocent in this picture," Scott said looking at the picture in his camera. "Hey look there's a smile on his face when Kurt kissed him."

"You two are cute together," Kitty said giggling as well.

Both boys turned red from embarrassment before they jumped up and tried to explain. Logan said that he was dreaming and he thought Kurt was something soft on the ground. Kurt said that he thought Logan was a pillow and held it. None of their stories really mattered because the others were still laughing it up.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Logan said angrily.

They snickered more before going to their bedrooms. Looking at each other, Logan and Kurt cringed before quickly going to their bedrooms.

**(HAHAHA KURTXLOGAN FTW! MWAHAHHA! XD I had to I really had to. This will either be the main pairing or just one of them hehehe. *is a bitch*) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Quick note, Logan turned into a teenager during the first week of October. This will be the end of the second week, just clearing things up before I continue)**

"Great it's raining," Logan said as looked out the window.

"Mr. Reese!" The teacher shouted.

Cringing a bit, Logan soon noticed the teacher holding the test they took last week in front of his face. On it was an F in a dark red color. Sweating slightly, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mr. Reese this is the only F in the class!" She said angrily.

"Well then I'm doing bad in this class," Logan said with a slight laugh then got a glare from the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone was able to leave except for Logan. The teacher had stopped him and told him to come to her desk. As he stood in front of her desk, he started mumbling something about being late to his next class. Though he honestly didn't care if he was late, Logan knew that Charles wouldn't like it if he was late and who knows what the punishment could be.

"Look Logan," The teacher said. "You need to do better in this class. I told Charles Xavier about your failing grade in this class and I suggested you get a tutor. In fact I have a student in my next class who's great in the subject. What's even better is he lives with you too! That'll make it easier. Charles will also get to check up on you too to make sure you are actually studying."

"Uh...Who is this guy?" Logan asked praying it's not who he thinks it is.

"Well here he comes now."

Kurt soon came into the classroom smiling. That's when he noticed the teacher and Logan looking at him. Logan didn't seem to be too happy about something and the Teacher was giving him a proud look. Glancing at the teacher's desk he noticed a test that had an F on it with Logan's name on it.

"Please don't tell me...," Logan started.

"Kurt will be your tutor," The teacher said smiling.

The two boys looked horrified at this then gulped. They were still getting teased by the others for last weekends night accident. Now the two would have to study together. The others will still laugh at them for months!

"Uh do we have to?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," The teacher said. "That way Logan's grade will improve! The next test we take he must have an A on it if he want his grade to go from an F to a B."

Both boys let out a loud groan. They were going to go through hell from everyone. _If someone says it's a date I'm going to kill them, _Logan thought as he picked up his stuff then marched out of the classroom. _First it decides to rain now I have to be tutored by fucking blue boy, _Logan thought as he went into his next class and sat down. _What's next? I have to stay in the same bedroom with Scott? My clothes accidentally get dyed pink? I hate Fridays. _

***

Logan tried to get into his bedroom without Charles finding out, but was unsuccessful. The older man was waiting for him in his bedroom with a frown on his face. Taking the hint, he dumped the contents of his backpack onto his bed the pulled out his chemistry books and notebook. Charles gave him a smile before going out of his bedroom. Logan let out a mumbled as he went out of his bedroom and into the living room. Placing the books onto the table he picked up his notebook then laid down on his couch and looked through the pages.

"So you ready Logan?" Kurt asked walking towards him.

"Yeah just....sit on the chair or something," Logan said looking up.

"Can't I just sit on the couch?"

"You want people thinking we're on a date?"

Kurt let out a sigh of defeat before sitting at the chair across from the couch. He tried to explain about the notes yet Logan still didn't get it. They spent the next thirty minutes but Logan didn't get the notes at all. _He took the notes yet he still doesn't get it? _Kurt thought as he rubbed his temples. This was getting aggravating towards the blue boy and he was about to just give up when he thought of something. Getting up, he picked up the notes then grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Stumbling, Logan followed the boy into the lab and watched him put on a coat and goggles.

"Here," Kurt said handing Logan a coat and a pair of goggles. "The best way to learn is by doing."

Within seconds a chemistry set was pulled out and Kurt was doing one of the projects. Logan was doing the same thing while watching him. Logan stared curiously as his liquid remain a bright green while Kurt's was a neon yellow. Noticing the look, Kurt got behind Logan and picked up a small flask then poured it into the flask. Holding both Logan's wrist he got him to hold two small bottles and pour in a small amount. Within seconds Logan's liquid was the same color as Kurt's. Smiling slightly, he looked up at Kurt.

"Hey thanks," He said still having a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Logan," Kurt said.

"How's the tutoring going?" Charles asked from the door.

Both boys looked at Charles who was sitting there smiling with Beast right behind him. The two looked at each other then quickly got away blushing from embarrassment.

"It's going great," Kurt said giving him a nervous smile.

"Yeah I'm learning a lot," Logan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Very good," Beast said with a smile. "Now you two go on with the tutoring. We do want Logan to get a good grade in this class after all."

Beast and Charles left laughing slightly while the two boys looked at each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they laughed nervously before going back to the experiment. Kurt didn't go over to Logan the entire time and Logan paid attention more so Kurt didn't help him.

***

"KURT!"

Kurt looked up from his homework to see Logan. He showed the boy the newest test grade he got in chemistry. It was an A-. Smiling, Kurt was going to rub Logan's head when he threw his arms around his neck and smiled happily.

"THANKS!" He shouted before letting go then ran to his bedroom.

Kurt froze in place as he tried to contemplate what just happened. He knew that Logan just hugged him, he even felt it! However he couldn't believe it! Logan never showed anything affection before (well not in front of him that is). _That was kind of cute..._Kurt thought getting over the weirdness of the hug. _He even had a huge smile on his face...Heh Logan is such a cutie._ There was a silence before Kurt's eyes widen and he grabbed his head.

"I did not think Logan is a cutie," He said yanking his hair a bit. "He's a dude! I like chicks!"

Letting out a sigh, Kurt was about to go talk to Kitty when Logan walked towards him. Staring down at the boy, he didn't expect the punch Logan gave him that was hard in the arm. Logan then pointed at Kurt turning red.

"Don't tell anyone I hugged you," He snarled. "Or else you'll be dead."

"Yep there's the real Logan," Kurt said snickering. "The same violent, angry, Logan."

Logan gave him a sneer before heading off to his bedroom. _Yeah it was just a fluke that I thought he was cute. _Kurt thought smiling slightly. _Besides everyone thinks he's cute right now._ Heading towards his bedroom, Kurt threw himself onto his bed then smiled.

_"Kurt," A familiar voice said._

"Logan?" Kurt asked sitting up.

_"Am I your puppy?"_

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he looked at the door. _There stood the boy wearing puppy eared headband while wearing a light brown tank top and brown shorts with mild fluffs on it. Coming out of the shorts was a fake puppy dog tail. The younger boy was also wearing a pair of brown gloves then __were like Rogue's. He held both his hands up to his chin and looked like a begging puppy. He was really cute looking. _

_"Am I your little Wolverine pup?" Logan asked smiling. _

_"L-Logan?" Kurt asked looking at him up and down. _

_The younger boy got onto Kurt's bed and started cuddling up against him. Kurt stared at him a bit shocked before he calm down a bit and started rubbing Logan's head softly. He brushed his lips against Logan's then laid back and brought Logan to his chest. The younger boy snuggled against him before looking back at him. _

_"Woof," He said happily. _

_"My cute little puppy," Kurt said then gave him another kiss. "You're mine."_

_"I'm your puppy."_

_"I'm so telling Logan about you dream," Jean said appearing next to him smirking. "And he's so going to kill you."_

Kurt quickly sat up fast and saw Jean leaning against the door frame. There was a smirk on her face as she slowly walked away shouting Logan's name. Quickly Kurt jumped up and dashed after her so he could stop her.

**(...Poor Kurt XD hehe I love this pairing so much. OOC LOGAN FOR A SECOND THEN BACK TO BASTARD LOGAN! XD Also....Kurt's daydream....is actually a dream I had last night....It had a young Logan in a puppy outfit saying 'Am I your puppy?' I just added Kurt XD I is a perv!) **


	11. Chapter 11

"I heard they were going to let students wear costumes on the thirty," Kitty said smiling big. "Logan what are you going to wear that day?"

"Don't know don't care," Logan said before lying down on his bed. "Hey you think the cure is almost done?"

"Who knows, it might take a while Logan."

"Then lets go check."

Logan quickly jumped out of bed then walked out the door. _CRAP! Xavier said to make sure he doesn't find out about the 'break', _Kitty thought as she phased through the walls to block him. When she got in his way, he glared at her with a frown. _Just keep him busy, _She thought. _Keep him busy and make sure he doesn't go to the lab. _

"Come on Logan you got to wear a costume!" She said smiling big. "I know a perfect outfit that'll get the girls after you~"

Logan looked at her for a second before giving her a smirk. Obviously he liked the idea of having girls after him. _Perfect! Now....What kind of outfit would get girls after him? _Kitty held Logan's hand and took him to her bedroom in silence. _Well wolverines are canines....maybe I can make him a puppy suit or something. Girls will go all over him saying how cute he is. _

"I can't believe you had that dream of Logan," Jean said snickering.

"Shut up Jean," Kurt said blushing. "My dreams are practically tame compared to what Pietro or any other guys think when they see him."

Jean shuddered a bit. Obviously she had accidentally caught the day dreams of those guys. Letting out a sigh, Kurt sat down at the kitchen table and leaned back a bit. _Besides it was just a dream,_ He thought. _I was possibly dreaming that because he is cute right now. Anyway it's not like he's going to come in here wearing that outfit. _

"Hey guys what do you think of Logan's costume?" Kitty asked pulling Logan into the room.

Kurt's mouth dropped as he saw Logan standing there blushing from embarrassment....wearing the puppy outfit from his dream. Jean covered her mouth to stop the giggling as she glanced at Kurt who was staring.

"Kitty said girls will be all over me when they see me in this and that they will kiss me if I say...," Logan said then put his hands up to his chin. "Am I your puppy?"

BAM! Kurt fell onto the ground shocking Kitty and Logan. Jean burst into laughter before dragging Kurt out. Logan and Kitty looked at each other before shrugging.

"I feel like I'm out of the loop," He said.

"Ditto," Kitty said with a sigh.

***

On the thirtieth, everyone was walking around the school is the weirdest and coolest outfits. Kurt was dressed up as Count Dracula, Jean dressed up like the Greek Goddess of Love, Kitty dressed up at Lance (she almost got Lance him to dress up like her but dressed up as a werewolf instead), Scott dressed up as Jack Skellington, Evan dressed like Tony Hawk, and Logan went to school in the puppy suit. Logan was getting surrounded by girls of all grades, all that said how cute he was. He even got to snuggle against the girls chest without getting slapped. However, Kitty chased him around the school when he tried it on her.

"I finally got away from her," Logan said with a sigh of relief. "I want to keep my penis."

"Hey Logan!" Pietro said walking towards him.

The boy let out a sigh as he looked at Pietro. He was dressed up like Captain Jack Sparrow. Rolling his eyes, Logan was about to walk off when Pietro stopped him with his fake hook. It didn't take long before he used his hook to tilt Logan's chin up.

"You know I wanted to do this ever since I saw you," Pietro said getting closer.

**

"Logan why were you waiting in the nurses office?" Kurt asked watching Logan walked out the room.

"Pietro got into an accident with his hook," Logan said. "I had to help him there."

"What happened?"

"It got shoved up his ass."

Kurt cringed as Logan walked past him. Glancing into the nurses office, Kurt's mouth dropped when he saw the nurse holding the hook over the sink while Pietro had ice on his ass. Getting away, he ran after the young boy then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh maybe you should have let him be," Kurt said sweating a little. "Whatever he did doesn't deserve a hook shoved up his ass."

"He kissed me," Logan said.

"No way! Come show me exactly how he did it to my lips!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just always wanted to use that line ever since I heard it."

Logan rolled his eyes before he took Kurt's hand and put it under his chin so that it would look like Kurt was pushing up his chin. Kurt was now shocked by this and a blush covered his face. He felt weird doing this (even though Logan was doing it). Now the two were only inches away from each other and it seems like they were really going to kiss when Logan quickly got away. Kurt was about to pull Logan back when he realized the young boy was very heavy.

"WOAH YOU'RE HARD TO MOVE!" Kurt shouted. "How heavy are you dude?!"

Clearly pissed off by this, Logan turned around and marched off. _Oh great I ticked him off,_ Kurt thought then quickly went after him. _I didn't know he'd be sensitive about his weight like a chick would! _Just as he caught up with Logan, the boy slashed him and walked right out leaving Kurt to go to the nurses office in pain.

"You're outfit is so cute Logan," A girl said smiling at him. "If you were really a puppy I'd take you home and cuddle with you in bed."

"I'm happy to take you up with that offer," Logan said smiling. "I am a puppy for the night!"

"Aw! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE LOGAN! I could just eat you up!"

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his cheek. A smile grew on his face and he smirked as more girls came to share the cuteness. _Being cute has it perks_, He thought as he tried to calm down a bit as a boob squished against his cheek. _Hehe I don't get slapped for doing this!_ That's when he felt something wet against his neck which caused him to shiver.

"Hey girls....this little boy here is rather tasty," One of the teenagers said seductively.

"Oh really?" Another girl said before licking his cheek.

"Uh...this is kind of like sexual harassment you know," Logan said getting REALLY uncomfortable now.

"I wonder how big he is."

Not wanting to be raped at school (even if it was with girls with jiggly boobs) Logan got away from the girls and dashed down the hallways. _WHEN COULD GIRLS BE RAPISTS?! _He thought as he ran down the hallways. _Besides why do they want to do it with me? What, do they have some sort of pedophilia fetish or something?!_ Skidding down the hallway, Logan went to his locker before looking around. The girls hadn't followed him. Grabbing the things from his locker he walked out of the school with a sigh of relief. For once he didn't want to be surrounded by girls.

"At least it's the end of the day," Logan said as he looked around the parking lot.

"Oh Logan~," A girl shouted.

"SHIT!"

Spotting Scott's car he ran towards it and took a seat in between Kurt and Evan. Everyone stared at him for a second before seeing the girls walking towards them.

"Oh so the whores of the school are after you now," Scott said before glancing back at him. "They try to get done by every guy."

"Please just drive off before they drag me to their car," Logan said. "I don't want to get forced to do them because I'm just one of they boys they haven't gone done yet."

Scott and Jean started snickering at that before he drove off. Glancing back at the girls, Logan cringed when they still were smirking at him seductively. He started to sink in his seat wanting to hide. Girls were starting to become a major turn off for him. Especially the rapist kind! Letting out a slight yawn, Logan leaned against Kurt and closed his eyes. _Oh screw the laughter I'm tired from running from those hormonal teenage girls!_ He thought. _Besides he's soft and warm._ Clenching onto Kurt a bit, he finally fell asleep.

"Logan?" Kurt asked nervously as he stared down at the boy.

"Aw don't you two make like a cute couple?" Kitty asked before giggling.

"Oh shut up Kitty!"

Kurt glanced back down at Logan to see the little boy had shifted a bit. _If I put my arms around him and he wakes up he'll kill me,_ Kurt thought then put his arm around Logan. _Oh what the heck._ Logan seemed to cuddle against him more and everyone started laughing a bit. He was too cute right now and they knew, they were going to miss it when he gets back to normal.

"...Hey I heard that Xavier was taking a break on the whole cure thing," Evan said then smirked. "Who wants to help make sure the break is a bit longer?"

There was a quick glance before everyone nodded. No one wanted little Logan to go away so soon. Especially when they're so use to him now.

**(NOW THE OTHERS ARE IN ON IT TOO! XD Bad X men think about how Logan feels about it! XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

Thunder cracked in the background as Logan twisted and turned in his sleep. Nightmares so vivid that seemed to be happening right then and there were clouding his brain. It seemed more scarier then it was when he was an adult. Maybe it was because he felt weaker then he was before. As an adult he could control his fears, make sure it doesn't get the best of him. In his dreams he knew it wasn't happening but was just as scary. The only reason he didn't wake up screaming was because he knew he could fight off Sabertooth in the dream. Now, he can't. As soon as the dream came to the part where he ran off, Logan was who he was now. A fourteen year old boy who's healing abilities were slower and even with the metal in his bones could barely cause damages. His claws just remained the same even that was enough for Sabertooth. In the end, Sabertooth would force Logan to the ground and just before he killed him....

"AHHH!" Logan screamed before sitting up fast.

Looking around fast, he let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was in his bedroom. He was resting peacefully in his bed in the nice warm covers. However Logan was still frightened by the dream. Not only that, but he was also frustrated with himself for being afraid of the reoccurring dream. BOOM! Logan jumped and quickly looked out the window. It was just thunder. _Just calm down it's nothing,_ Logan thought as he tried to calm down. _It's just stupid thunder... _BOOM! Jumping out of bed, he dashed down the hallways and thrust the door open. When he looked inside there was Scott's bed with Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and Evan sleeping in the same bed.Obviously he wasn't the only one who was afraid of the thunder.

"Logan...is that you?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Uh I thought I heard something and well....something went by my door and I went to go check," Logan said turning a bit red. _That is a lame excuse. _

Scott let out a sigh before bringing Jean and Kitty closer to him. The others woke up a bit and got closer to. Logan walked towards one side and got in bed too. Cuddling up against whoever was there (he really didn't pay attention he was too tired) and then closed his eyes. _This person has very soft pajamas,_ Logan thought as he nuzzled against the back of the person. Then the person turned around towards him and they draped their arm around him. Caring less if he woke up in a guys arm, Logan fell asleep almost instantly.

**

The next day, Logan was dressed up and sitting outside. Charles said that it would be best if Logan stayed outside while they experimented. Scott and Jean were outside too having a small picnic together (which Scott said so plainly he'd kill them if they ruined their 'date'), Kurt was flirting with Kitty, Rogue was reading a book, and Evan was skating boarding. Logan was doing nothing. He was just sitting there in the grass staring up at the sky. The young boy had nothing to do but lay down.

"Hey Logan!" Evan shouted walking towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked standing up.

"Want to learn how to skate board?"

"Not really..."

"GOOD! Come on we'll go to the driveway and practice."

"Didn't I say no?"

Evan grabbed Logan's wrist and stopped for a second. He seemed to be thinking about something before he tried to yank Logan away. It was difficult. Kurt seemed to notice this and helped Evan out. Even with the two boys combined it was still hard to drag Logan. Though it seemed to gradually get easier until they were at the driveway. The skateboard was then thrown onto the driveway and Evan put a helmet on Logan (a size too big) and strapped it on him. It didn't take long before Jean dashed towards them and started insisting about knee pads and elbow pads. Scott had to come drag Jean back to the picnic before she wrapped Logan in bubble wrap.

"Too protective," Logan said loosening the helmet a bit. "I'm about to choke on this."

"Now to get onto the skateboard," Evan said.

Logan stared at it then got onto the skateboard. Evan put his hand onto Logan's shoulders before pushing him. The young boy started freaking out a bit as he was sent flying down the road waving his arms wildly. Everyone was shouting his name as they chased after him. Now he was on the road! Two seconds later he fell off the board and tumbled off. Standing up fast, Logan jumped off the road towards the grass and sighed relief. There was no cars aiming at him now. Lucky him. Glancing around, he started walking again. _Well I'm lost,_ Logan thought then walked down the road. _I don't have my cell phone either..._ His stomach growled and he let out a sigh. _That's right I skipped breakfast. Could today get any worst? _

"Hey kid you smell familiar!" A voice growled. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Logan's eyes widen before he turned around. There was the man from his nightmare. Sabertooth. Stumbling backwards, he fell down before he looked up at the man shocked. Sabertooth was standing there still frowning and showing his fangs. _It just got worst, _Logan thought then got into the fighting position. All that did was make Sabertooth laugh.

"Like I'm going to fight a little boy," Sabertooth said.

"LOOK I'M NOT A GIRL I'M A....oh wait you said boy," Logan said.

"Boy, Girl, still ain't fighting a shrimp like you."

Narrowing his eyes, Logan tried to hold back his anger. Getting into a fight with Sabertooth would be completely stupid. Especially when he's half his height. _Might as well pull off the innocent boy act, _He thought. _After all even HE must have a heart.....somewhere..._

"I got lost," He said quietly. "My friends were teaching me how to ride a skateboard and then I got onto the road. So....um...can you help me?"

"Why should I?" Sabertooth asked. "I'm very busy."

"Because I need help?"

"Don't care."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Sabertooth getting very pissed off now. He was about to just claw the older man even though he'll die as soon as he gets a scratch on him. _OH SCREW THIS! _Within seconds his claws were out and was about to stab the man right in the heart when Sabertooth grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground. Yelping in pain, the younger boy fidgeted around before he gave up.

"I knew that scent was familiar," Sabertooth said smirking. "Wolverine is that you?"

"Quiet Sabertooth," Logan said angrily. "Also....GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY!"

Sabertooth got off him then started cracking up. Logan sat up and frowned as he watched the old man laugh. Finally when the older man stopped he watched Logan stand up before he gave him a smirk.

"So shrimp how'd you get so small?" Sabertooth asked before circling the little boy.

"An accident happened when I was suppose to be punished," Logan said watching him. "Look I'm small but I'm still strong enough to take you down!"

"Yeah right."

Sabertooth picked Logan up by the collar of his shirt and smirked at the boy. Caught off guard by this, Logan started struggling a bit which only caused Sabertooth to start laughing again. Then, out of the blue, Sabertooth dropped Logan to the ground and stood there. Quickly getting to his feet, he was about to run off when he noticed Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. He ran towards the gang before he was yanked close to Jean. She had a firm grip on him before she held up her hand and focused on him.

"You will leave....you will leave...," She said then cringed and put her hand down.

Sabertooth shook his head then smirked. It didn't work. It didn't take long before he came after them. Scott yanked off his sun glasses and lasers shotted out from his eyes and hit Sabertooth straight in the chest. The man was sent off flying and Scott quickly put on his sunglasses. Everyone then ran off and Logan soon saw Scott's car not too far away. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan climbed into the backseat while Jean shoved Logan to the seat in the middle of the front seat in between her and Scott. They drove off fast and were back at the institute within minutes.

"EVAN YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jean shouted as Evan already got the hint and went inside. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN LOGAN KILLED!"

"I would only be dead for a little while," Logan said with a smirk.

"AND YOU!"

"Why am I in trouble?!"

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH SABERTOOTH! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'RE HALF HIS HEIGHT AND WEAKER THEN HIM! HE COULD HAVE EASILY RIPPED YOUR LITTLE HEAD OFF! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! ALSO WHAT TEMPTED YOU TO ACTUALLY DO WHAT EVAN SAYS?! FIRST IT'S SKATEBOARDING THEN IT'S RIDING A MOTORCYCLE THEN DRUGS!"

Logan stood there for a second before leaning towards Kurt.

"How'd it get from dying to drugs?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered back. "Besides don't you already know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Logan shrugged and just waited out until Jean stopped screaming. Then, she threw her arms around Logan and hugged him so tight he thought he was going to die for good! She cried into his hair before calming down and wiped away her tears. Logan got one more hug before she walked away smiling slightly.

"You really worried her Logan," Scott said. "When she saw you with Sabertooth she thought you were going to die."

"But I wasn't," Logan said looking up at him. "You know as well as I do that nothing kills me long. I was going to be fine."

"She's worried about you Logan. When someone cares deeply about someone they forget about everything and just start worrying. While you're like this, Jean cares about you, worries about you, and wants you happy. Like...a big sister."

Logan watched everyone walk inside before he slowly followed. He did act a bit careless. The others did care more about him lately. Worried senseless when he got a simple paper cut. Especially Jean, she was so worried about him.

"...As much as it's going to kill to say this," Logan said with a sigh. "I really should do something that'll make up for my carelessness. Ugh, damn it! Now I have guilt on me! The sooner I get back to normal the sooner me getting guilty so fast will go away...Uh....what do girls like?"

**(Yep Logan almost got killed. It's getting a bit more serious on a couple of pages XD. Anyway, okay I want to know what Logan should do with Jean so she'll be happy and junk. Give me ideas please! :3) **


	13. Chapter 13

"She better like this...." Logan muttered as he walked down the hallways.

"So you all want Logan to stay a teenager?" He heard Charles asked.

Stopping in his tracks, Logan glanced into the room wondering who Charles was talking to. There was Ororo, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, and Scott standing in front of Charles and Beast. Everyone was chattering endlessly about how they liked younger Logan. How he was much more tolerable this way and wasn't such a jerk. They also said (well mostly the girls) how adorable he was now and they didn't want him to be normal anytime soon. His mouth dropped when he heard this.

"I like him like this," Kurt muttered. "He is...kind of...cute."

"Besides you know how big of a jackass Logan was when he was older?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow. "He smoked, drank, rode off in his motorcycle, stole my car. Now he won't even touch a cigar or a beer! He isn't even allowed to drive yet which is great!"

"Logan is a sweet little boy," Jean said holding her hands behind her back. "I would hate to lose it so soon. Specially since I think he's gotten so use to being treated like my younger brother. He doesn't flinch when I hug him any more!"

"We can actually keep him in the house," Kitty said happily. "He can't leave unless Scott says he'll drive him off. Also he won't go somewhere and get himself killed! It's such a bliss to have him like this! Also he's such a deep sleeper!" She let out a giggle. "I got to dress him up when I caught him sleeping on the couch."

Everyone went on with their own reasons on why they shouldn't turn Logan back to normal which was ticking him off. He couldn't believe that everyone wanted him to stay like this when he hated it! Logan hated being so cute guys chased him, he hated being shorter then everyone else, he hated being called 'cutie' 'shrimp' and 'lil brother'. He hated everything about being fourteen and girly. Those bastards were going to leave him like this?! Leave him as a little boy?! Dropping the gift he had got for Jean, he brought out his claws and tore down the door. Soon all their eyes fell on a frustrated Logan before he ran off to his bedroom. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty ran after him while Jean, Ororo, Beast, and Charles stayed behind. Bending down, Jean picked up the small red rose that was on the ground then stood up.

"He heard us," Jean said with a sigh. "Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"Maybe...," Charles said then looked at her. "But I think he'll calm down later...especially when we tell him that the cure was found."

-

"Those bastards wanting me to hate my life," Logan mumbled as he punched his pillows before he fell onto them. "Well they can just go screw themselves senseless for all I care!"

Yanking the covers over his head, Logan snuggled against the pillow. He tried to get himself comfortable which was hard to do at his current point of rage. Right now he just wanted to kill anyone who came in contact with him. That's when all of a sudden, someone started stroking his arm. Tensing up a bit, Logan was about to turn around to glare at whoever was touching him when he noticed a blue hand.

"Sorry if we made you upset," Kurt said silently. "Hope you don't mind that I came here. Just wanted to check on you."

"Uh...no...it's alright," Logan said feeling his throat getting tighter. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just blue boy...._

Kurt brought the smaller boy closer to him before he fell asleep. Logan started breathing a bit heavily as a blush came across his face. _I'm not gay...I'm not gay..._He thought then clenched the sheets. _He's just here to make sure I'm not completely pissed off...nothing else! This feeling will go away when...and if they finished the cure. It'll go away. _Glancing back at Kurt, Logan tried to get away when the other's tail wrapped around him and got him closer. Sighing in defeat, he turned a bit so his cheek would press against Kurt's chest. _Fuzzy is so warm...._

"Mein Leibe...," Kurt muttered in his sleep.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked sleepily then fell asleep.

***

_Logan groaned as he slowly woke up. He glanced to the side to see that Kurt wasn't there anymore. Getting out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom and soon noticed something. The boy was a man again! Everything was normal from his hair down to his muscles. There was nothing that even gave the slightest hint that he was once a little girly boy. A smirk grew on his face and he strolled out of the bathroom. Logan then went into the kitchen and got himself a nice hot cup of coffee which, if he was still fourteen, Jean would surely shout at him for. He picked up the newspaper that was resting on the table then took a seat by the window. The kids soon filled into the room and he smirked at them. However none seemed to notice. Kitty was typing on her laptop, Jean was eating while giggling at something Scott said, Evan was drumming the table with a fork and a spoon, and Kurt just sat down at the table and started eating. _

_"Morning," Logan said taking another sip of the coffee._

_No one gave him a reply and soon enough almost all of them left except for Kurt. He stayed by the door and looked back before leaving. Logan stared at the door before finishing his coffee then threw away the newspaper. Quietly he walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hallways. Charles went by him with Ororo and he gave them a small wave. They looked at him then went on their way. _

_"Well that's rude," Logan said rolling his eyes and started walking again. _

_As the day went by, it was rather depressing. Everyone didn't talk to him and he felt like no one cared if he died right there. In fact, they might as well treated him like he was gone from the world. The man soon found himself in the room where the accident happened. There was a machine in the room that seemed to be taunting him. Getting out his claws he started destroying it. _

_"I WANTED TO BE OLDER!" Logan shouted. "NOT ALONE!" _

_The machine was soon at his feet and Logan soon dropped to his knees. He felt so angry that he was alone. His body soon became fourteen years old again yet he still felt horrible. Emotions rampaged in him and he soon felt hot tears run down his face. Though it was humiliating, Logan still continued to cry unable to take it. That's when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the entire X men standing there smiling at him. _

_"Guys?" He asked. _

_"Hey Logan," They said._

_Kurt wiped away Logan's tears and let the boy wrap himself around him. Logan buried his face into Kurt's neck and whimpered. He felt a hand rub up and down his back which calmed him down. Pulling back, Logan looked at Kurt holding back a whimper. _

_"It's okay Mein Leibe...," He whispered then held him close. "No matter what happens....remember....you'll always be mein leibe."_

_***_

Logan woke up with his face in Kurt's chest. His face flushed red and he slowly pushed away from him. _I can't believe I was cuddling up against him, _Logan thought a bit humiliated. Soon Kurt woke up himself and rubbed his eyes. He glanced up at Logan and gave him a small smile before getting out of the bed. _Oh yeah...last night he said mein leibe..._

"Hey Kurt what does mein leibe mean?" Logan asked.

"My love," Kurt said then looked at him. "Why?"

"You said it in your sleep. Dreaming of Kitty?"

Kurt blushed and before he could say something, Jean ran into the room with her eyes wide.

"THE MACHINE IS BROKEN!" She shouted.

Within seconds they were in the lab standing by a broken machine. It was ripped to pieces and some where shredded into thin strips. Everyone was shocked at this and stared at Logan. They all thought he would be extremely pissed that the cure was ruined and he would have to wait longer. But the young boy shocked them. He didn't seem to care, in fact Logan had a bored look on his face. Giving one of the pieces a soft kick, Logan turned around to look at the others.

"Eh," He said with a shrug. "I'm going to the kitchen I'm hungry."

Logan was about to walk off when he glanced at Kurt then grabbed him by the tail and started tugging.

"Come on blue elf," He mumbled a blush appearing on his face.

When Kurt and Logan were gone, the others stared at the pieces. Jean used her telekineses to bring up one of the metal panels. There was three scrape marks on it that could only be formed if someone with knives. Or metal claws. They knew only Logan could make this deep scratch. Charles thought about it for a second before holding up his hand and threw away the scratch. Then he erased all the memories of that one metal panel from everyone's head before he went out. _I'll let Logan admit he did it,_ Charles thought with a smile. Heading into the kitchen, Charles laughed a bit when he saw Logan and Kurt eating in an awkward silence. _Besides, I bet he's enjoying the teenage life....and his little infatuation on Kurt. _

**(NICE WAY TO END A CHAPTER! 8D Okay, though you might hate me for it...or not depending how you feel about it. This is...the....LAST CHAPTER. Yep Logan doesn't get cured in the story. It ends with some nice Kurt/Logan though 8D XD finally I completed something that's this long. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the story. Bye!) **


End file.
